Tsuumi Fernandes
Tsuumi Fernandes (フェルナンデス Ferunandesu) is the guild master of Mermaid Heel who is known as the demon of fiore. She is famous for her Requip magic and is not one of the main protagonist. 'Appearance' Tsuumi is a young woman who has short, black hair and brown eyes. She has a slender figure and has very large breast. Her most common attire ever made was by smith. A gray-white jacket with buttons on it. She has a short, black, skirt under her jacket. With her requiped magic, she changes her appearance every time she wants. Her guild crust mark is located on the right side of her back 'Personality' Tsuumi is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad habits and behavior of people, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who dont answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood caused many of her pupil to avoid her due to her shyness and lack of sociallity. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride of being a member of Mermaid Heel. 'Relationships' Nirvana Fernandes:Tsuumi's mother, they have been apart for about 10 years. Tsuumi had gone of to the northern forest to train. Tobi Akuma: '''Tsuumi and Tobi had just became best friends. They were known as cousin's just because they were so close. '''Rikuto Fernandes: '''Tsuumi had an biological sister she had never known about. It is said she rivals her strength ''Cypher: .After Tsuumi's arrival to Magnolia, she had ran into Cypher in the town. They both sparred and Tsuumi had looked up to Cypher. But Tsuumi reconized Cyphers enourmos magic power History When she was a child, many people avoided her and mistreated her. This act is due to her lack of sociallity. She then gained so much hatred towards everyone in the town. She then went home and told her mother (Nirvana Fernandes) she was leaving to get stronger. After a year, she then ran into Tobi Akuma in the forest while she was training. Tsuumi had a very narrow face that was intent to kill. Tobi then stepped back and ran. After awhile, Tobi then came back. Tsuumi responded, "What is it?" Tobi gasp because she has never spoken. Tsuumi then stabbed her sword named "Huro" on the ground. Tobi responded "Why are you alone all the time?!?" She didin't respond a single word. Tsuumi liked being alone all the time, Tobi then said "Lets become strong", Tsuumi then turned her head back at him with her eyes widely opening. After three years of training, Tobi and Tsuumi had sparred eachother. But suddenly, a huge beast appeared with armor with black and yellow spikes on. The beast rushed at both of them. Tsuumi swung her sword at the beast but the beast slammed her at a tree. Tobi then faced the beast while Tsuumi was unconcious.A purple line of poison then surrounded the beast squeezing his stomach, suffocating it. After awhile, the beast was there knocked out cold and Tsuumi soon woke up. Tsuumi then stole the beast armour and the big golden sword with spikes on it. Tsuumi walked away from the forest with depression of the departure of Tobi. Eight years later, she found an illegal guild which she had 0 knowledge about. She went inside of the guild hall and wanted to join the guild. There was only about 10 people in the guild. They tested her strength to test if she was worthy. She equiped a armor named "Adamatine" a highly defensive armor. She charged with brute force, with her speed, Her sword went through the man named Ikoru Ethensama's stomach. Ikoru then died, from blood lost through the stomach cord.Everyone in the guild all charged at Tsuumi. She didin't mean to kill Ikoru since it was only a test spar. But right when they charged at Tsuumi, a group of people then went through the door and slashed every single people of the guild. Tsuumi's eyes widley opened. Tsuumi's armor and sword went away. She looked at a womans arm and the symbol was Mermaid Heel. All the woman looked at Tsuumi with a warm smile. The leader of the team said "What are you doing here, child?" Tsuumi responded "I...I just came here to join the guild" The leader responded, "Dont join this guild, it's dangerous and it's an illegal guild. Tsuumi didin't even say a word. The leader raised her hand towards the little girl. She said, "How about you join us?" with a warm smile. Tsuumi then shaked her hand. As they walked out of the guild, the leader said, "How come you're always so silent?" She responded "I dont like speaking to people oftenly". The leader then introduced herself. Her name was (Tamu Scho). She responded "Look, you need to speak up for yourself and stop being so lonley all the time." Tsuumi then widen her eyes. After eight years, Tsuumi then matured more and became more and more scrict at the age of eighteen. People then secretly gave her the nickname "the scary beast". She was also known as the strongest wizard of her guild due to Tamu's training method. She used to look up to Tamu as her sensei. She then went around the town of Mermaid Heel and crashed into a Fernandes, one of her blood line pupil. The person was named Nirvana Fernandes. It's been almost 10 long years since she has been split up with her mother, so Tsuumi didin't reconize her. They had a long talk about magic and what she posesses. She was told that she had possessed a magic called "Heavenly Body Magic" And alot more. Nirvana handed over a list of spells to Tsuumi. Tsuumi then skimmed the paper and stuck it to her pocket. Nirvana said it would take almost a year or two to master the magic. Tsuumi went back to the guild hall and said she would return in three years. Three years later she returned, then, she returned to the guild hall. When she entered, she was noted the guild master of Mermaid Heel. Her mouth then widend and hugged the previous guild master. At the age of 21, people then looked up to her and admired her. After a while, Nirvana then popped up. Nirvana then explained to Tsuumi that she was her mother. Tsuumi had surprisingly look on her face. Tears started coming from her eyes and hugged Nirvana. Tsuumi was going to be out of town for awhile and travelled to Magnolia. She went to the guild called "Fairy Tail". As soon as she went inside with Nirvana Fernandes, people then looked at Tsuumi with sweat covering all the guildies faces. Tsuumi then turned to the side and saw one of her old buddies, it was Tobi Akuma. Tsuumi then had a shocked look on her face. Tobi then apologied to Tsuumi for his dissapearance and explained what happened. Her life as a guild master had just begun. Magic and Abilities 'Requip: The Knight '(換装 ザ・ナイト ''Kansō Za Naito): Requip is Tsuumi's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called '''The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword Mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, she is said to have over 100 different armors, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, earning her the epithet "Titania". Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Tsuumi possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others). Tsuumi has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe.[22] [23http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Machine_Gun:_Leprechaun[24] In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings.[25] Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects.[9] The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster (red, purple, black, green, etc.). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various ways.[5] The malefic nature of this Magic tends to complement the sinister nature of its users, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature.[6] Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation. Users such as Simon control the surrounding darkness and shadow, engulfing others and the immediate vicinity into its pitch-black darkness, themselves included.[2] Light Magic is Darkness Magic's natural superior. Makarov Dreyarused his Light Magic against Jose Porla's Darkness Magic and defeated him with the utmost ease. It is unknown if there are any Magics weak to Darkness Magic, or if Darkness Magic is weak to any other Magics besides Light Magic.[10] Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of fire A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow.[1][2][9] Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives.[12] The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings,[1][2] though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well.[4] Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects. It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense.The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors[1] or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body.[2] The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents.[3][4]This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor.[5]The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly.[1] However, it appears that the caster requires a special outfit to wear in order to manipulate the Magic for such a purpose.[6] Abyss Break (煉獄砕破, アビスブレイク, Abisu Bureiku) is a forbidden,[1] uncategorized spell. This spell can be cast by an individual possessing knowledge of the four elemental Magics;[2] fire, earth, water and wind; or it can be subsequently cast by four individuals each possessing one of the elemental Magics, as seen with the Element Four channeling their Magic. Bind Snake (拘束の蛇, バインドスネーク, Baindo Sunēku) is an uncategorized spell. A spell that appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body which restricts their movement.[1] Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a Caster Magic used by various Mages. A type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle.[7] The objects that the user can control are limited to those only in the solid and liquid states of matter.[2] Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī) is a Caster Magic. This is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the users own Magical ability.[9] Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each other.[10] Magic Staves Magic Staves are special Magical weapons for casting spells in both Earth Land and Edolas.